Perfect
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Five times the team thought Steve was perfect
1. Chapter 1: Clint

**Perfect**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

**Chapter 1-Clint**

.

.

Clint was sure he was about to fall asleep from the exercise the team was forced to do together. But it wasn't out of relaxation. It was boredom.

Fury had seemed to think that the team was in need of de-stressing after the big battle and had brought in a yoga and meditation instructor to help the team relax and ease their nerves a little.

Cracking an eye open, Clint looked around the little circle they were forming to see how the rest of the team was doing. Each of them were sitting on blue mats sitting indian style with their eyes closed and hands resting on their knees.

He tried to hide a smirk as he spotted Thor with his eyes fully open and looking around with a semi-confused look. The blond Asgardian didn't seem to fully understand what they were suppose to be doing.

Tony looked like he wasn't even bothering to take part of the meditation which Clint had to admit that he wasn't surprised of. Sitting quietly and calming quick paced thoughts wasn't Tony's style.

The only ones to look like they were putting effort into the meditation were Bruce, Natasha and Steve.

Keeping his half open gaze on the leader of the team, Clint noticed how different Steve looked compared to how things were not too long ago.

When the war against Loki had been taking place, Steve had a tense appearance and hadn't allowed himself to slow his pace of thought and action. He had the air of authority and leadership in the final fight that allowed them to see him as the living legend he really is.

Now Steve seemed to be at ease and somewhat relaxed. The calm expression on his face that had once been expressing worry for his team's safty and determination to defeat the enemy before them now expressed that he was trying to put things behind him.

His past, his troubles, the battle that had taken place only days before...

Clint realized that Steve was doing this as a way of coming to terms with the hand that he has been dealt. Having fought in the second world war, taking the longest sleep in history and then right away being thrown into another war.

Though his mind was still in the 1940's, Steve had done everything he could in order to understand his team to the best of his capabilities. He'd done his best to put their abilities to the best use during the battle and Clint found that Steve had perfected that tactic and because of that they had won and saved the Earth.

Was it because of his years fighting against Hydra during the war?

Clint shut his eye and tried to remind himself that Steve didn't have years of experience under his belt from the war. He'd only had up to a year at the most of being the famed super soldier leading the Howling Commando's and armed forces.

Still, he'd accomplished so much and gained the hearts, love and support of millions during that time. He'd given hope to people during one of the darkest times in history, saved countless lives, fought for what he believed in despite the fact that people had greatly doubted him at first.

Clint recalled Steve explaining why he had been choosen to be the first in the super soldier project and afterwards, once people had seen what he could do, he'd been labeled the perfect human and perfect soldier.

Perfection seemed to be a title that Steve had been labeled with because of his amazing acts during the war. It seemed like the title stuck with him during this time as well and Clint would easily believe that except that he did notice a few times that Steve brushed that title off himself.

During the short time they had been staying in an undamaged area of Stark Tower, Clint knew that Steve had a hard time sleeping because of, not only his seventy years of sleeping inside a Hydra airship, but because of the nightmares and PTSD that had slowly began to catch up to him.

Clint knows that Steve really is a great person. Almost perfect like everyone before them had believed him to be. But he still is human and has flaws just like everyone else.

Still, Clint found himself admirring the Avengers leader because of his morals, courage and faith. It was hard not to admire a man who is a living legend and you worked with him personally on a near every day basis.

_Thud...Thud...Thud_

Clint opened his eyes and was a little taken back when he saw Steve, Natasha and Bruce completely passed out on their mats.

The yoga instructor seemed pleased with how the three were then looked a little upset at Thor, Tony and Clint.

"Why haven't you three mastered the same level? This was the result of the practice."

Clint found himself a little stupified. If he'd allowed himself to fall asleep like he had wanted then he wouldn't be in this situation.

_Thanks a lot Steve._ he thought to himself as he glanced at the sleeping soldier.


	2. Chapter 2: Tony

**Chapter 2-Tony**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony Stark sighed greatly as he drove his BMW down the street heading home.

He couldn't wait to get out of his business suit and drag whoever was home to the bar for a few drinks. Most likely it would just be him and Clint again but he knew that would be a bad idea since neither one of them knew when to stop with the drinks which could end up being very bad for them and everyone else.

He knew he would get an earful from Pepper when she found out.

_Better find Capsicle when I get back. He'll make sure Barton and I get back with only minimal damage._ Tony thought as he turned a corner and was about to pass a large church.

Normally he would have ignored it since religion wasn't too big a part of his life but the genius billionare quickly put that aside when he spotted a familiar motorcycle parked in front of the church.

It was Steve's. No doubt about it.

_What's he doing here?_ Tony asked himself as he quickly parked his car a few spaces behind Steve's motorcycle.

Climbing out of his car, Tony looked at the large church that somehow seemed to have grown in size within the past few seconds. He couldn't really remember that last time he had been inside of a church and maybe that was why it looked a little impossing.

Giving himself a little encouragment, Tony walked up the concrete stairs and made his way through the large wooden doors.

The interior was beautiful to say the least. It was lit just right and had the air of security and comfort. Faces of saints and angels decorate the stained glass windows and statues of higher figures were placed about the room just right.

Behind the alter in front of a white taspestry was a large cross with the famous son of God.

The sight of the cross made Tony a little nervous. Almost like it was judging him by just being in its presence. Looking at his life and soul to see all of the things he had done since the day he was born.

Trying to shake the thought, Tony made his way to a lone figure in the center of the room. Reaching the center row of benches, Tony was about to speak when he realized Steve was praying.

The super soldier was on his knees, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together before him.

Normally, Tony didn't follow rules but considering where he was and who was in the church with him he thought it would be best to show as much respect as possible. He knelt toward the cross, bowed his head, made the sign of the cross and then quietly made his way to Steve.

He stopped about three feet from the soldier and took a seat, marveling how soft the bench cushion is and made a mental note to find out where it was made.

Tony looked over to Steve who continued to pray, his lips moving wordlessly as he did.

Honestly, Tony didn't think that Steve would need to come to a church. Sure he knows that the super soldier is the most religious of the group, probably the only one actually, but he thought that the older man was in control enough of himself and other matters to not ask for help from the highest power there is.

Maybe Steve was asking for help in letting go of his past and help in accepting the present.

Tony wouldn't be surprised if that was what Steve was praying for. Falling asleep and waking up seventy years later wasn't exactly something someone could just accept and get over.

To Steve it was like all he had done was blink his eyes and he found himself in a time and place he didn't understand and didn't seem to fit into.

Tony had basically been told Steve's life when he was younger. The few times that his father had paid attention to him was when he was telling a young Tony about the famous Captain America who had been born from a frail and sick man who only wanted to help.

Rejected by the army five times, Steve Rogers continued to try to prove that he could be of help. When he was picked to be the first, and only, patient for the super soldier process he had accepted without hesitation.

Howard had then told Tony about all of things Steve had done during the war after he'd finally been acknowledge as the super soldier he is.

Tony heard it all which had caused him to admire the super soldier his father personally knew and begged to be told more stories.

He heard how Steve had saved four hundred prioners of war, how he got his famous shield, forming the Howling Commando's, destroy factory after factory...Then Howard shared the stories of Steve between his missions.

He heard how Steve would help train soldiers, how the Commando's managed to drag Steve to the Stork Club and try to set him up with ladies that Steve turned down because they wanted Captain America and not Steve Rogers, how Steve travelled to different towns to meet fans but mostly spent time with young children and other war veterans, the high powered people Steve got to meet, awards he'd been granted, things he'd seen and learned along the way...

Tony had quickly seen how his father would change when he was talking about Steve. He seemed to change back to that person he was before Steve had gone missing. He turned into a kinder person and actually smiled as he remembered those days long gone.

Looking at the still praying soldier next to him, Tony realized that Steve had a certain affect on people that even the soldier himself might not be aware of.

His father being the prime example of that affect.

Howard had been arrogant throughout his life but when Steve came into the picture he changed. He was suddenly using his genius abilities to help Steve's cause and do anything he could become close friends with the super soldier.

To Tony, his father always sounded like he was making Steve sound like the son he always wanted and never got. Instead he got a brilliant genius son who would eventually become teammates with the long lost soldier.

It was then that Tony realized that he had also been affected by Steve's personality.

Steve somehow seemed to bring out a new side of Tony that none of them had been aware of.

He'd always claimed that he didn't work well with a team but after the battle against Loki, Tony realized that he had worked well with the other Avengers. By following Steve's lead, they had all succeeded in defeating Loki and his army and he himself had shown everyone that he was willing to lie down on the wire.

In truth, Tony had been surprised himself by his actions. He'd re-drected the missle and saved thousands of lives. He'd proved Steve wrong but really it hadn't brought any kind of comfort to him.

He figured that he'd been working for the same approval from Captain America that he'd been looking for from his father. To hear Steve say that he believed Tony didn't know the meaning of sacrifice was a little disheartening.

But once everything had calmed down and they got to have some shwarma, Tony and Steve got to know each other a little better.

While Tony believe Steve had thought of him as being selfish and self-absorbed, Tony had thought Steve to be an old man stuck in the time he'd been born into with his morals that rarely anyone followed anymore.

But Tony knew that Steve was doing everything he could to accept that he was in a new time period with new people and new personalities. He was slowly accepting that things were very different from his time and, even though he didn't like it, he was accepting the way things were done these days.

Steve was caring, considerate, thoughtful, protecting, trusting, loyal, respobsible...

_Perfect._ Tony thought to himself and noticed that Steve was finishing his prayer.

"Amen." Steve whispered before making the sign of the cross and sitting on the bench. "Thought you believed in sciene."

Tony tried not to look surprised. He didn't think Steve realized he was there.

"I do." he answered. "But I saw your bike outside and thought I'd pop in for a while."

Steve remained silent as he gazed at the cross before them.

"Did the war keep you from mass?" Tony asked.

"More than what I felt comfortable with." Steve answered. "But there was almost always a priest when we returned to a base so we were able to make those. Any time that I was in a town or city I found out where a Catholic church was and tried to make those services before I'd have to leave. Bucky always went with me."

"What are you doing here Cap?" Tony asked looking at the soldier.

Steve lightly sighed, knowing that Tony would want to know why he'd come to the church and what he was praying for.

"I came to ask for strength and peace." he answered. "And for the safety of the people I've met in this time."

"For us?" Tony asked, his surprise leaking into his voice. "Why?"

Steve lightly smirked.

"I know that all of you can handle yourselves but I'd like to know that you're being watched over. That all of you will have peaceful minds and souls and that you're not haunted by the things you've seen or done. I asked the same thing for my first team and I'm doing the same now."

"I'm touched Capsicle." Tony said with a smirk of his own before becoming serious again. "But why peace and strength?"

"As you can guess, finding myself seventy years ahead of my time isn't something I thought would happen to me." Steve started. "It's both amazing and frustrating how things have turned out from what I knew. I was just asking for the peace of mind and strength I might need to overcome the shock of it all. It's tricky accepting things like this when you're alone."

Tony felt his breath catch inside his body. He hadn't realized that he hadn't been putting any effort into making Steve feel like he was his friend.

Steve had made it obvious that he thought of all of the Avengers as close friends. Yet, as far as Tony could tell, it seemed that Fury was Steve's closest 'friend'.

Steve radiated perfection so much that it made Tony queasy at times. But he believed he found a flaw in the super soldier.

He was alone. Everyone he knew was either at rest or was close to it. Even if they were still alive, there was a high chance that they wouldn't remember the brave captain or believe that he would still look the same after seventy years.

So Steve was basically the last man of his time. He didn't have anyone he could relate to and no one understood his time enough to understand where he was coming from.

Still, Tony decided to try.

"Hey, you got us Capsicle." he said. "I know that we're still working on getting to know each other but you know that you can come talk to us. No offence but I bet sitting alone in an empty church can only do so much."

Steve lightly chuckled but realized Tony had a point.

"Thanks Tony." he said.

"Any time old man. Now what do you say we get out of here and take Clint to get the biggest hangover of his life?"

Steve lightly chuckled as he began to follow Tony out of the church.


	3. Chapter 3: Natasha

**Chapter 3-Natasha**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Normally, Natasha didn't let herself be out in the open or express feelings. It wasn't in her training to let herself be somewhere so open where anything could happen at any moment or be open herself.

But she realized that she could break that rule this one time. Seeing Steve sitting outside by himself was a little depressing.

He was sitting alone on one of the wooden benches looking at something in his hand.

Craning her neck a little, Natasha realized it was a broken and worn out compass. There was a picture inside it of a woman that Natasha couldn't really pin-point the identity of.

But she once heard Tony mention a compass that Steve once possessed during the war and a woman that he once loved.

Natasha had to guess that the picture was of Peggy Carter.

As she continued to stare at their team leader, Natasha realized how lonely Steve must feel. He was, as most people refered to him as, a man out of time. He was apart from the time he once knew and everyone else he had come to know.

With the morals he was raised with, Steve wasn't too fond of how most women were these days. He respected women but it seemed that these days not a lot of women had respect for themselves.

Natasha guessed that it was pretty hard for Steve. Having only loved one woman only to never have the chance to be with her. If she remembered correctly, Tony had told them that Steve's last words ever in his time were promising Peggy that they would go dancing.

_Lonely and broken hearted._ Natasha thought quietly slipping into the cool night air.

Something she had quickly come to learn about Steve was that it seemed nothing could bring him down. No matter how many times he was knocked down he always got back up stronger than before.

He could take physical pain just as well as the rest of them but when it came to emotional pain...That was something different altogether.

Before he'd become Captain America, he'd been a frail man who didn't have any kind of attention from women mostly because of his appearance. She heard a friend of his had tried to set him up with women but they all ended miserablly.

After Steve became the super soldier, women just seemed to throw themselves at him. No doubt because of his new appearance and the fame he'd built up as a performer and soldier.

Selfish reasons.

Steve had wanted someone he could love and who would love him for who he was. Not because he's Captain America. He found that one woman, only to lose her and any chance at a life he wanted.

He lost the dreams he had hoped for. The chance to have love of his life, get married, have a family...

Natasha couldn't imagine how hard that was for Steve to do. To drive that Hydra ship down into the icy waters that caused him to be here now and know he would lose everyone he cared for.

Ice or not, it seemed that fate wasn't going to allow Steve to remain in 1943.

Natasha quietly walked over and took a seat on the armchair of the wooden bench. She easily spotted the black and white picture inside the broken compass.

The faded and water damaged picture of a woman with dark curls held Steve's eyes and Natasha instantly knew that her guess was right.

Peggy Carter. The only woman who had ever captured Steve's heart.

Natasha looked at Steve's eyes and saw the pain and hurt in them. She couldn't begin to understand how hard it must be for him. To have loved someone only to be seperated by time and the thought they believed he was dead.

None of them really knew how romantically involved Steve had been with Peggy but they knew that their 'relationship' hadn't been for long or very strong because of the war that had been taking place.

Steve had never been in one place for more than a week or two. He'd constantly been on the move with his team, taking out Hydra factories and saving innocent people.

Whatever regular life he could have had died the day he became Captain America.

Natasha leaned over a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head gently on his golden locks and brought him close to her.

She was a little surprised when he didn't resist. Normally he was uncomfortable with such actions like this but it seemed that he knew that she was trying to comfort him.

He closed the compass wordlessly and reached up to gently hold her arm.

"Did you ever find out what happened to her?" Natasha asked after they sat silently for a few moments.

"Yeah." Steve answered softly. "She died about twenty years after I went into the ice."

"Did she ever marry?"

"Yeah. Married a fighter pilot. Had kids, grandkids...Named her first son after me."

"A way to honor your memory." Natasha said. "I would have done the same."

Steve remained silent as did Natasha. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Natasha ran her fingers through Steve's hair soothingly and felt him relax a little. She had no doubt that if he were to try dating that he could have any woman he wanted. With his looks alone he could choose from dozens of women.

But he didn't settle on appearances like most men. He looked for something deeper.

Natasha wished that all men could be more like Steve. He knows how to treat women. He doesn't take them for granted or abuse them.

He listens, cares, supports, cherishes, respects...

Steve would make the perfect boyfriend and husband. He only lacked a little self confidence and Natasha knew that it would be tricky to help him build that up. Especially with the lives they have.

Running around the world was great and all but their personal lives took a hit because of it. The others went out whenever they could but Steve always seemed to hang back. Mostly because he didn't know this world from the one he once knew.

Not only was he lonely and broken hearted, he was lost. The only people he could really trust were the Avengers and Fury, to an extent. None of them had gotten past the fact that Fury had lied and kept secrets when they had first been brought together.

Steve took Natasha's hand and placed a light kiss on it.

"Thank you Natasha." he said. "I appreciate this."

"Well, I can't let my favorite super soldier be depressed." she said. "You do know that you could have any lady you want right?"

"I don't think I'm ready to get into dating. Tony says I'm too old fashioned to know what women want."

"Don't listen to Tony. If anything he's the one who's outdated. You have no idea how big of a catch you are Steve. Any woman would be lucky to have you all to herself."

Steve quickly chuckled as he blushed. It was very rare to hear words of encouragment from Natasha Romanoff and hearing her say how women would basically fight for him wasn't something he thought he'd ever hear from her.

"Does that mean you too?" he teased.

"You're treading in dangerous waters there Cap." Natasha answered with a smirk. "But, honestly, I wouldn't mind. It would certainly be a pleasant change from the usual jerks who try hitting on me."

"Then maybe...I can take you to dinner?" he offered shyly. "If you want."

Natasha smiled and turned Steve so that they were facing each other. She then leaned down and placed her lips on his. She instantly felt Steve tense in surprise. She pulled back and smirked at his stunned and blushing face.

"I would love to go out to dinner with you Steve." she said before she slipped off the bench and walked back inside.

Yes, just a little work and Steve will be the perfect catch.


	4. Chapter 4: Bruce

**Chapter 4-Bruce**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

All his life Bruce had wanted to achieve something he would be proud of and remembered for. The chance to try to replicate the serum that created Captain America certainly seemed to be that chance.

Of course, it hadn't exactly gone his way and instead of becoming a super soldier like Steve Rogers he ended up turning into a large angry green monster capable of serious destruction.

Bruce sat back in the armchair and removed his glasses as he shut his book for a moment. A small shuffling noise made the doctor look over to the black leather couch.

One of the rarest things to see in the tower, or anywhere else, was a soldier out of routine. Being a soldier and having served in the Army, Steve had been implanted with certain drills. Rising with the sun was one of those things.

Tony had been trying to break Steve of that habit for a while with no success which was why Bruce felt privelaged to see Steve taking a nap in the middle of the day and felt a little silly for forgetting Steve had been there.

Normally Steve would be down in the gym with Clint or Natasha or would be catching up on current events. So it was quite a sight to see him passed out on the couch.

Bruce took a moment to observe Steve as he slept.

He sometimes forgot how old Steve really is compared to how young he looks. Out in the battlefield, Steve was wise beyond the years of his appearance. Even during the war, Bruce heard amazing stories of the plans Steve had formulated and how amazingly successful he'd been.

It was that very reputation that had driven Bruce to try to replicate the super soldier serum. No one else in the world has a reputation like Steve Rogers.

The selfless acts, bravery and new abilities of Captain America are what caused so many people to try to make their own super soldier serum that would change them into their own versions of the super soldier.

After his failure and hearing the failures of others, Bruce was starting to wonder if there was some higher force at work making sure that no one was able to replicate the lost serum. Bruce knows for a fact that it would be horrendous if the serum ended up in the wrong hands.

The evil version of Captain America would not be a sight anyone wanted to see.

This brought up a new thought to Bruce. How did Steve feel knowing that he was the only super soldier in the world when he had been told before the process that there was to be an army of soldiers like him?

Did he feel alone?

Bruce knows he sure would feel that way. Not only is Steve the only super soldier in existence but he's also the last man of his time. That they were aware of.

But how did Steve feel knowing that there had been people out there trying to replicate the formula that turned him into the picture of perfect health when before he'd been a skinny and ill person?

Bruce knows that Steve didn't like the fact that there were bad people out there trying to make themselves into evil version of his hero ego.

He'd been informed of several people who'd thought they had perfected the serum and tried it on themselves only to realize that they had failed and turned themselves into monsters. Many of them declaring revenge on Steve who had still been frozen in the ice when it happened.

_I wonder how he feels about me having tried to make the serum._ Bruce thought to himself. _We never had the chance to talk about it because of everything that was going on. What would he say? He's the perfect version of the serum and I'm the horrible accident gone wrong._

Trying to make the super soldier serum was a way of Bruce seeking approval from various high powered people but it wasn't until now that he wondered what Steve would think.

_I'll have to ask him about it when he wakes up._ Bruce thought to himself. _I hope he doesn't hate me for it._

The doctor shook his head a bit and reminded himself who he was thinking about.

This was Steve. Not just their team leader, not just Captain America. Steve was a great person before the serum and he only got better after it. He didn't judge people right off the bat like others did.

When they had first met, Steve hadn't shown the slightest bit of hesitation or fear toward him even knowing what Bruce really was. He'd been the one to make the approach and shake his hand.

Steve was very trusting.

Bruce had been told that it only took a single nod from Natasha to get Steve to trust Clint after being mind controlled by Loki. No questions asked. Clint had proved to Steve that he could trust him and Steve accepted it.

The soldier and archer were good friends now because Steve didn't hold Clint's actions against him.

_Trust, loyalty, understanding...Steve's team from the war sure was lucky to have him leading them._ Bruce thought. _Just like us. We're lucky to have Steve. None of us have ever worked with a team before so it makes sense that Steve should lead our little band of misfits. I'm not sure that Tony would be able to handle leadership._

Really Thor was the only one of them besides Steve who had any experience with leadership in a war or battle.

Bruce wasn't sure if he could handle the choices that a leader had to make. He wondered if Steve felt guilty or proud of all the choices he made. The calls he had to make and the results he had to deal with afterwards.

Was Steve dealing with PTSD? What about the nightmares?

Bruce didn't realize it until now but he was surprised Steve was still the same even after the things he'd seen and done during the war. He'd seen a few remaining soldiers from that era seem like they weren't all there because of things they'd seen.

Some of them would have little ticks from noises or things that reminded them of being in battle. They'd be nervously darting their eyes around the room as if they were waiting for the enemy to pop out from around the corner.

Did Steve sometimes feel like he was still in 1943?

It amazed Bruce that Steve had been able to keep it together so perfectly during the battle against Loki. Having been thrown from one war to the next couldn't have been easy to deal with.

Especially when the very weapon that Hydra had once used was part of the problem. Steve had been the first of all of them to be in contact with the cube and he alone had been the closest to see what it could do.

Maybe that was why he'd been able to keep it together so well during the battle. He didn't want this new time to be affected by the cube like his time had been.

Bruce hadn't missed the look on Steve's face when Thor had returned to Asgard with the cube. He had seemed relieved yet haunted by the things the cosmic item had allowed him to witness.

_How does he deal with it?_ Bruce wondered. _He hasn't allowed anything to affect him from what I've seen. I know that he has nightmares but that seems to be the extent of it. He has an impressive will._

At that moment, Bruce felt very honored that he was part of a team that was led by Captain America himself. Only one team had managed to say that before and it was an even bigger honor to say that he was being led by a man who had managed to give the Hulk an order that was actually carried out.

_I have to ask how he managed to pull that._ _No one has ever told the Hulk what to do without getting hurt. How in the world did Steve give him an order and it was actually carried out?_

Looking at the sleeping soldier, Bruce decided then and there that Steve Rogers truly was the world's greatest soldier and captain.

He had to be in order to say that he told the Hulk what to do and lived to tell the tale.


	5. Chapter 5: Thor

**Chapter 5-Thor**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Thor walked into the large gym and noticed that two people were the only ones occupying it. He grinned as he made his way to the boxing ring where Steve Rogers and Clint Barton were sparring.

He stood a few feet away from the ring and watched as the two continued to spar. He found it amusing that Clint was trying to beat the captain. There was no possible way for the archer to win. Although Thor would have to give praise for him trying.

There weren't many people alive who would dare try to fight Captain America in hand-to-hand combat.

Thor could easily see that Steve was holding back most of his strength because he did not want to harm his friend.

Clint on the other hand was giving it his all. His punches were easily blocked or pushed aside and it was easy to see that he was getting frustrated at not being able to land a single punch on the super soldier.

"Keep your arms up Clint." Steve advised around his mouth piece before 'tapping' Clint's exposed cheek.

Clint groaned but put his arms up like he'd been instructed. Despite the fact that he was getting dominated, he listened to Steve.

Thor felt a little envious at how well and easily people listened to Steve. All the war hero had to do was say something simple and everyone would quickly follow his command.

Even though he's a prince, Thor found it difficult at times to have someone follow through with orders he gave. Even after his first visit to Earth, Thor still found it hard to inspire others to follow him.

He had thought it might be because the people he knows may still believe he was the same as before or they believed that he was not fit to follow.

_Perhaps I should ask the Captain if he can help me._ Thor thought to himself. He watched as Clint attempted a right hook and Steve easily ducked.

"You're putting too much energy into it Clint." Steve said. "It's throwing your balance off and you're wearing yourself out quicker."

Clint huffed but listened to the soldier.

_How is it possible for everyone to just follow him so easily?_ Thor wondered. _I suppose the reputation the captain has is one of the reasons that others follow him._

The Asgardian warrior watched as Steve moved about with grace he was sure that no one else possessed. He moved about with the knowledge and experience of a fighter with years of experience.

His face expressed careful calculation, his body ready for the next attack.

_I have never come across a warrior like Steven Rogers._ Thor thought. _He is a master of strategy and strength. Yet he is thoughtful and calm. He has the noble qualities of a warrior of Asgard. I must ask him to join me on my next trip home. I believe father would enjoy his company._

Clint grunted when he got a left hook to the face and nearly stumbled back but managed to stay on his feet.

"You ok?" Steve asked seeing the archer sway a little.

"Yeah." Clint answered then looked at the soldier with a confused expression. "Since when did you have a twin?"

Thor chuckled.

"I think it's time to call it a day for training." Steve said removing his mouth piece and protective headwear. He helped Clint remove his gear before helping him out of the ring and to a bench to sit for a while.

"Hey Thor." Steve greeted walking over to the thunder god.

"Hello Captain. What is this sport that you were participating in?"

"It's called boxing." Steve answered. "It's been a personal favorite of mine since the war."

"But what are the large gloves and helmets for?" Thor asked. "They don't seem like they'd allow much damage."

"That's the point." Steve answered. "Boxing, for me, is finding a way to beat your opponent without causing too much damage. Like how I beat Clint. The point of it is to last longer than the other but you there are rules to follow."

"I do not think I would enjoy this boxing very much. Why would you fight your opponent if you did not wish to defeat him?"

"Steve just likes to beat helpless people Thor." Clint muttered lying across the bench.

Steve chuckled.

"I'm gonna remember that." he said.

Clint groaned before he pushed himself up and started walking toward the locker room.

"Captain, how is it that you are able to get others to follow your orders so easily?" Thor asked. "You did it right now with friend Barton and the same when we were fighting against my brother. Normally, I would never have followed a Midgardian but you were very easily to follow."

"I'm not sure Thor." Steve answered as he started removing the white tape around his hands. "During the war, I had to prove myself worthy of just being accepted into the army. I was turned down so many times that I was starting to think that I would never get to be a soldier. Then when I finally did get to join the army and I became Captain America, there were still a lot of people who doubted me. They weren't sure that one man could do anything."

"What changed their minds?" Thor asked curiously.

"I saved my best friend and four hundred others." Steve answered as they moved toward the bench that Clint had been lying on and sat down. "I went against orders to do it. I knew I would get in trouble if I made it out alive but I couldn't stand the thought of my only friend in the world being held captive or killed. I had to find out if he was still alive and help him. So I went, I got him and the others out and when I got back I was given a medal, a team and was leading armed forces against our enemies."

"I did not think that you were the type to disobey an order Captain."

"I didn't think so either Thor but it was for my friend that I did it." Steve said. "I honestly have no idea why people are taking orders from me now. I'm from a different time and don't know much about this world. I thought that my authority as a captain was no more when I found out what year I was now in. But when the fights started coming, I was asked to lead the forces. People were following my orders just like they were before. Tony told me it's because of my reputation. That people see me as this great icon."

"But you are." Thor said. "As I have said before, I never thought I would allow myself to follow a human from Earth. But when I saw the authority and dedication you held, the desire you had to keep your people and planet safe from harm, I knew you were different. Your plan worked and we were victorious. Friend Rogers, there is something about you that makes others follow. I myself am willing to do so."

Steve lightly smiled.

"Never thought I'd hear an Asgardian prince say that he'd follow my orders in battle." he said.

"A surprise for all of us then." Thor said.

"Maybe one day we can follow your lead in a fight and see how it goes." Steve suggested.

"I believe you will regret that choice my friend." Thor said with a chuckle. "I have been known to cause my fair share of trouble by doing such a thing."

"That's leadership. Got to handle the good and the bad." Steve said.

"Still, I wish to be more like you in leadership." Thor said. "Please, will you assist me?"

Steve smirked.

"Alright." he agreed and stood. "I have a good way of helping you with that. Let me give you your first boxing lesson."


	6. Chapter 6: Steve

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Tony, I swear that if this is anything like the mission in Italy..."

"It's not." Tony assured. "We're still in the same country. Relax."

"Gee, Tony Stark has me blindfolded, leading me somewhere and he's telling me to relax. I can't find any fault in that." Steve remarked sarcastically before he heard a door open and felt a rush of wind hit him.

Finally they stopped walking and the blindfold was removed. Steve opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. He was confused and surprised when he saw the remaining members of the team standing in front of what looked to be a fourth of July buffet line.

"What's going on?" the super soldier asked.

"This is for you." Tony answered motioning to the display before them.

"Why?" Steve asked. "My birthday was two months ago."

"You heard him." Tony declared to the others. "We know his was born in July."

"We'll got on that later Stark." Natasha said walking over. "Steve, this is our way of showing you how much we appreciate you and are glad to have you here. Not just as our leader, but as our friend."

"We know that being thrown into a new time isn't easy for you." Bruce continued. "We've seen that you're trying to learn everything as quickly as you can because of it. We see that you put things aside in order to work out a plan that would work during both in and out of a battle. You give your all just to hope that none of us get hurt in a fight. You care about us and we want to show that we care about you."

"Not to mention that you never really got to accept what's really happened since you woke up." Clint added. "Can't imagine going through what you did and finding out what happened to everyone you knew. We want to let you know that you've got all of us to talk to Cap."

"We just want to show you that you're doing a great job being here, keeping us in line and being a great friend." Tony said.

Steve lightly smiled.

"I...I don't want to say. Thank you."

"You've earned it old man." Tony said with a smirk. "Come on. There's hotdogs that Thor's been staring at since we made them."

"I enjoy these delicasies." Thor replied innocently as the group moved to the table holding large amounts of food.

"We know big guy." Clint said patting Thor's shoulder. "You can go ahead and dig in now."

Steve stood back a second to admire the scene before him. He really was a man from a different time who had been tossed into a new world he didn't know about.

Though he had done his best not to show it, Steve had been scared out of his mind when he had been told what year he'd woken up in and and learned what had happened to the world during his absense.

At first he hadn't been sure that he could handle something like being tossed into the future and leading a team of people that he had only known for two days at the most. He had been so close to telling Fury that he wasn't going to be part of the team because he didn't feel like he was the right person to lead the Avengers.

Yet when the battle came he found himself formulating a plan and the others were actually listening to him, following him. Soon battles after that turned out the same way.

He formulated the plans and the others followed it. Very rarely did anyone object to any of his plans or act out something different.

He'd been amazed to find out that people still looked up to him despite the fact that he'd basically disappeared from the face of the Earth for seventy years. He'd been amazed to see people walking around with his picture on their shirts, children holding Captain America toys and fan clubs having been formed that were dedicated to him.

He wasn't so sure what the big deal was about him that made people look up to him. During the war he knew that people looked up to him because he'd been leading the armed forces against some of the deadliest enemies while destroying weapon factories, saving countless lives and bringing down the enemy who wanted world domination.

In this time he'd come to learn that he'd become a national icon and treasure. The army had grown in numbers because of his legacy and even grown men weren't afraid to admit that they were his fans and collected his trading cards.

Honestly, Steve wasn't too concerned about his popularity in this century. He was most concerned about getting to know the people he works with. He had to know how they are in a battle and when they have their own time. It had been a sort of personal mission to get to know his team as best as he could.

Know their boundaries, their strong and weak points, the level of their skills and other things.

Steve once saw his team as people he would just call co-workers and nothing more. Now after everything they had gone through, he could safely call them his friends and maybe even his family.

This new century was loud and confusing with new things that Steve never would have dreamed possible. He'd lost so much when he crashed the Hydra plane into the ice.

All of the friends he'd come to have, the one woman who'd captured his heart, the possible future he could have had...

But being here, with his new family, Steve realized that this was a new chance for him to have that perfect life he wanted.

And he had the perfect people to help him with that.


End file.
